The Things You Do
by WhatDoYaWantFromMe
Summary: When Izzy and Tripp have a late night study session, Izzy finds something rather interesting. Tripp/Izzy. Trizzy Oneshot. Lemon. Enjoy!


**The Things You Do!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own I'm in The Band! This is a one-shot and it will not be continued. :)**

Izzy squinted her eyes and rubbed at them, yawning in the process. She sat in Tripp's room, 2 books and at least 2 dozen papers spread astray over his desk. They had been studying for hours and it was 3 AM. God, she hated Math. The Band, and Beth had left for North Carolina the day before, and not having time to notify a suitable tutor, she had allowed Izzy to come and help him for the weekend. Despite the fact that she truly detested the subject, she was very good at it. Tripp was in the bathroom so she put her head down for a second. Her breath was a little hot and she decided to search for some gum.

She opened his drawer hoping to find an Eclipse or Big Red, shoot, any kind of mint. She sifted past the notebooks but found nothing. She was about to close the drawer when her finger touched a magazine. She was bored so she drew it out and her eyes widened. It was Playboy, apparently a recent issue. On the front was a blonde actress, wearing only very sexy lingerie, her legs spread open so that the edge of her some of her pubic hair was showing around the lingerie. The woman was an actress who Izzy knew but had forgotten her name. She knew every guy probably had one, but was nevertheless surprised. She'd never thought about Tripp in that way. Though she wasn't lesbian, she found herself getting a little wet for the picture and was a little embarrassed as her mind drifted off to what Tripp must look like naked. He was a little chubby, but she had always thought that he was kind of cute.

This was the first time she'd ever thought of him in a sexual manner. She was about to open the magazine when someone cleared his throat from the doorway. She gulped and lowered the magazine to reveal Tripp. He was blushing but his eyes revealed anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

She dropped the magazine in the drawer. "I'm sorry," She said, slamming it shut. She was blushing furiously. She grabbed her bag and her books and stood up. "I should be going home now."

Though angry, he felt himself getting hard. His eyes drifted down to her medium sized breasts which were pushing against her dark blue and red sweater. She was obviously aroused by the magazine. She headed for the door and as she was getting to him he grabbed her shoulders, staring down at her eyes. He'd thought about her this way before, but it was just a fantasy. He'd never thought something like this could happen. "Where are you doing?"

She raised her eyes, nervous, "I'll just be going home. It's o.k., I won't tell anybody. Not even Jared. I promise." His eyes were beautiful, she noticed, and her gaze dropped to his full lips that she would so love to kiss right now. She'd never done anything like this, never even masturbated, and she felt very uncomfortable. He lifted the books and the bag away from her and tossed them on the floor.

"That won't be necessary," he said, his face laced with desire.

She gulped, "What are you doing?' She was more interested than nervous, but she didn't want him to think she was as desperate for him as she felt.

"What we both won't," He said, cupping her chin and tilting it up so they were looking eye to eye. His eyes questioned her approval and all he saw there was desire so he lowered his mouth and they kissed. A gasp escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his thick waist, squeezing her biceps against his thick, muscular framed. Their tongues danced against each other and their teeth clicked. She felt his erection against her stomach, and ground her belly against it. Tripp pushed his hands through her long chocolate hair and tugged at the strands gently. He groaned, "What are you doing to me, Izz?" He moaned.

"Oh, Tripp" She murmured in to his mouth as she felt hot all over, her nipples erect and feeling funny in her most sensitive spot. He licked her lips and cupped her face in his hands, giving him more access. Her eyes were closed and he watched her beautiful, innocent face and it only made him harder. She felt him growing against her and drew back at its size. She backed away and stared down at the lump in his jeans. It was huge. "It's so big," She murmured, eyes drawn there.

He felt disappointed but he didn't want to scare her away. "It's o.k., Izz, I won't hurt you. We'll only do what you want o.k. It's your choice." It scared her, but she was curious. She reached out and touched it through the jeans. He groaned hoarsely and it jumped in her palm. She snatched her hand back and looked up in to his eyes. She trusted him, and she was desperate for him to touch her. She took his hand and placed it gently on her left breast. He felt it rise through the fabric and started to knead it. He wound his arm around her and kissed her again, rubbing his thumb on her breast. She moaned in ecstasy against him and arched back, her crotch rubbing against his lump. She almost yelled out as she felt him grind against her. He rubbed her breasts, watching the reaction it drew from her and grinding his erection against her stomach.

She desperately needed release and she quickly drew the sweater over her head and tossed it aside, now wearing only a black bra. He sucked in his breath at the site of her standing topless in front of him. Her abdomen was hard and flat and her breast strained against the thin, lacy bra. He lowered his mouth and kissed her in between them, nuzzling his head on their ridge. She moaned satisfactorily and pushed her hands through his locks, holding him there. He licked in between them and slowly reached around her chest to the clasp of her bra. He looked up at her for approval. She nodded, her eyes laced with desire and he unclasped the bra and tossed it aside, admiring her.

Her breasts, now unrestrained, bounced down. Her nipples were erect and pink against her tanned skin and he sucked in his breath again, cupping one and rubbing his thumb against it. He nuzzled and pinched them gently, licking his fingers and rubbing them on to along the length of both breasts. Her head tilted back and a little squeak escaped her throat. He cupped the other one and replicated what he had been doing with the other one on her right breast. She grabbed his wrists and held them their, arching her back and grinding her self against his erection. Tripp licked his lips and carried her to his bed, laying her gently there. Her eyes were still close, but she grunted her approval. He cupped her breast and lowered his mouth to it, swiping his tongue across her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped. He did it again and she grabbed the back of his head, keeping it there. He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked on it, nipping slightly. She arched her back and writhed against his mouth and moaned out in ecstasy. He did this until she was screaming out his name, then he moved to her other breast. He loved her gently, nipping, licking and sucking her till her body was wracked with desire. "Oh, Tripp!" She cried out.

He straightened for a moment and lifted his T-Shirt over his head and tossed it aside, revealing his muscular upper body. He reached for his belt buckle, but she stopped him with a gesture. "Am I going too fast?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Let me do it."

He almost came right there. He swallowed and nodded. He wasn't a virgin but he had never imagined doing something like this with Izzy. She was a little alarmed at the speed of this, but she was curious and she didn't want it to end. She unclasped his belt and lowered his Denim jeans, letting them drop to his ankles. He stepped out as she admired his lower body.

His Red and black boxers were slick with pre-cum. She reached out and touched them and he jumped again, but this time, she wasn't afraid. She clasped him through the thin cloth and pumped slowly along his length. He moaned and at she increased the speed. He pushed his erection deeper in to her grip as she pumped him. As he was about to cum, she pushed her fingers in to the elastic bands at his waist, gesturing at his boxers. He nodded understandingly, and lowered his boxers to his ankles and tossed the aside.

She gasped. His dick was a solid 9 inches and he throbbed. Veins were stretched along his length and she could see his blood pumping through it. Pre-cum leaked down his dick and his thighs. She looked up at him nervously, "How can I take all of that inside me?"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Tripp murmured, looking down "we can stop at any time."

She swallowed and looked up at him. She was a little scared at how fast it was going, but she was insatably curious and didn't want to stop. She trusted him and she reached out and clasped her hands around his length. He jumped in her hands again, but she was more fascinated then scared. She licked her lips in concentration and resumed pumping the bare skin. He moaned out her name and she pulled him down beside her. She lowered her head to him again and grabbed his length, still pumping, and tasted the tip of his throbbing erection, licking the pre-cum off. He moaned hoarsely and almost came. She liked the taste, so she wound her lips around it, suckling him, slowly going deeper and deeper till he was in her throat. She gagged at his size, but after a while, she got used to the intrusion in her mouth. She sucked on him gently, now finding a rhythm and bobbing her head up and down. The liquid ran in to her mouth and she swallowed it. She raked her fingernails across his length and balls, blowing him and gobbling as much of his length as she could. He held her head down then, thanking her and moaning out in ecstasy. At last, gasped and he pulled her up.

"I'm about to cum," He moaned out hoarsely. "Oh, god, Izz!" He gasped and shuddered, letting himself go in her mouth. Izzy was slightly shocked but managed to swallow most of it. What she didn't swallow she spat out onto the bedsheets. She lay beside him and he kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue. She wound her hands through his hair and moaned in his mouth.

He moved his hands lower, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, bringing them down past her tanned thighs and pulling them off. He admired her smooth sexy legs and lowered his mouth to her toes and suckled each of them. It tickled and she laughed. He smiled, glad to make her happy, and kissed his way up her legs. He licked her calfs and up to her thighs, causing her to cry out in delight. He teased her inner thighs, watching as her panties got drenched in her juices. Just as he was about to reach her, he shifted his attention to her abdomen and tickled her, licking her there and relaxing her. When she was calm and ready, he moved lower. He rubbed his palm over the moist panties and teased and tantalized her, dipping the tip of his finger to her clit through the panties.

He reached his thumb through the elastic band of her panties and brought them slowly off, not taking his eyes off her vagina even as he tossed them away. She looked at his reaction. There were soft brown curls all over her very wet mound and he tugged at them, fascinated at the reaction he was drawing from her. He ran his finger across the mound until he reached the slit. He looked up at her, and dipped a finger in to her. She gasped and writhed against his finger.

He slicked his index finger through her wet folds and dipped it in. He didn't reach her but stopped at the boundary that indicated she was a virgin, just as he had suspected. They could get to that later. He drew his finger back, his other hand rubbing itself across he pussy in a caress and stabbed in back in smoothly. She gasped again, and he started moving in a rhythm. He thrusted his finger in to her repeatedly and she thrust her body against his finger, moaning out his name in ecstasy. Her juices seemed to float around his intrusion and he slipped another finger in, stretching her out more. She arched her back and trapped his wrists between her thighs.

He lowered his tongue and tasted her through the curls. She tasted salty, but sweet. He teased her with the tongue, licking across the mound, then opening her so he could delve his tongue within her folds. Her eyes were closed but they snapped open as she felt him tasting her most sensitive spot. "Oh!" She yelled out, surprised. He lapped up the slickness inside her, looking up at her shocked expression as she writhed and moaned. Sensations drifted all over her body and her nipples were erect. As he sucked at her, he reached up with one hand and began to play with one nipple, twicking it and rubbing it with his thumb. He licked over a small nub and she shivered involuntarily. He did it again and withdrew the same reaction and she hollered this time. She grabbed at his hair, keeping his face squarely between her thighs. He sucked gently at the little nub; apparently her G-spot and she struggled against him, trying desperately to escape the torture. He licked down, cupping her buttocks and lifted her up so he could taste her ass crack, sucking on her in her most personal spot and spreading spit all along her lower ridge. He lapped his way back up to her pussy, and found his way back to her clitoris. He sucked on it, still tweaking her nipples and torturing her.

At last, she breathed hard and cried out, "I'm about to cum!" Izzy climaxed with a cry and her pussy flooded with juices and Tripp lapped it all up as she rode the wave, pulling his tongue deeper within her as she hollered with the unbelievable sensations going through her body. She drifted back to earth slowly, heaving and her body covered with sweat. Her face was red and she was blushing as she looked down at him.

He smiled up at her, his chin resting on her stomach as he rubbed her outer thighs comfortingly. "You o.k.?"

She nodded, "That was...unbelievable!"

He lay over her, his dick pushing at her thighs and kissed her slowly and lovingly. She tasted herself in his mouth and moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, bringing his erection closer to her center. He sucked in his breath as the tip of his manhood brushed against her pubic hair and pre-cum rolled on to her body.

"Please," She breathed, getting wet again. Her slickness dripped on to him and he grunted.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, raising his head.

She drew him closer. "Now, please, now!"

He nodded, understanding, and sat up in the bed reaching for his bedside drawers. He clumsily opened a drawer and drew out a condom. He tore it open and fitted the rubber over his throbbing dick. Her hands were on her breasts and she was tweaking her nipples in anticipation. She'd never felt like this before and she shuddered in anticipation. He lay beside her and covered her mouth with his, slicking her pussy with his finger and getting her ready. She moaned in to his mouth and he rolled over till he was on top of her. She grunted at his weight, but drew him closer to her. He wound his hands in her wonderful hair and lowered his mouth to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he moved in between her thighs. She opened her legs more to give him more accommodation and he grunted his approval, guiding his dick to her entrance with his hand slowly. He watched her reaction as the tip of his erection brushed against her clit and lubed his dick with her slickness and juices.

"Just tell me and I'll stop," he said, noticing her nervous expression. She nodded, swallowing.

He cupped her buttocks and lifted her with one hand, then guided himself in to her pussy with the other. He moved the tip inside her slowly, watching her for pain, but she didn't show any reaction.

He whispered in to her ear, "Close your eyes. It'll be quick."

She nodded, closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his back. He moved slowly inside her, in absolute ecstasy because she was so tight and wet, but still not wanting to hurt her. He felt himself reach her hymen. She winced as he brushed against her. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on her lips gently.

"Relax, Izzy," He said, balancing most of his weight against his elbow. He lowered his head, kissing her slowly and lovingly. She returned the kiss, welcoming the intrusion of his tongue in to her mouth. He rotated his hips, thrusting slowly and she felt his cock break through her hymen. She had expected it, and with the intrusion pain shot up from the penetration throughout Izzy's entire body and she arched her back, trying to push him off and escape him.

"Oh, god!" She yelled out in to his neck. Her eyes were closed and tears rolled out of her eyes. Pain exploded through her body as she sobbed quietly against his chest. He felt a little guilty, and he whispered comforting words in her ear and kissed her tears away, holding her tightly. Her pussy stretched to accommodate him and she wondered how she had been able take him. She felt blood against her thighs and she dug her nails in to his back. He bit back a cry, holding her gently as she slowly tried to recover from the intrusion. Her crotch throbbed painfully and she contracted around him, beginning to push him and struggled to get away. He held her down gently, moving slowly until his dick was completely sheathed inside her pussy and his balls were against her ass.

"Calm down, baby," He said quietly, "It'll pass away soon enough."

"It hurts so much!" She sobbed out, pushing against him as he held her down. He kissed her tears away and she lay beneath his embrace. Slowly, she began to settle around him. When the majority of the pain was over, she found it wasn't so bad. Just a little uncomfortable. Slowly, her body adjusted to his intrusion and she found she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of fullness. He felt her pussy begin to relax around him and looked up at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and he pushed closer to her.

Slowly, he began to rotate his hips and thrust in to her. He moaned at the wonderful feeling, and her slickness coated him and he lost control. His pace increased and she began to move under him, pulling him tighter in to her and wrapping her legs more tightly around him, increasing the depth of his penetration. He slammed in to her faster and faster and she moaned out his name, thrusting her body up in to his. She raised her head and kissed him as he moved his hands over her breasts, causing her to arch her body against his, her body washed with ecstasy. Her eyes were closed and he watched her as he dipped his head to kiss her. Her facial expression was one of content and fulfillment. He increased his pace again, developing a rhythm and rotating his hips. He thrust upwards once, losing his balance, and she groaned out his name. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered her G-spot. He now started thrusting in that direction, palming her breasts and playing with them, taking her over the edge.

She climaxed with a holler and she arched her body back in to the bed. This one was even more violent and she tightened around him, coating his dick with her wetness. Her eyes rolled back in to her head and she shuddered and convulsed underneath him. He kept on thrusting until she rode her wave and settled down slowly.

As he felt her contract around him, he let loose a hoarse scream and climaxed inside her. Izzy held him close and he emptied his seed in to her and stroked his hair slowly. But of their bodies were covered with sweat and there was moisture all over the bed. He pulled his limp dick out of her soaking wet pussy and lay his forehead against hers, still onto of her.

"That was wonderful!" Izzy breathed out, settling from the effects of her orgasm.

"It was magnificent," He said, kissing her on the lips. He rolled over, holding her so that she lay on his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and held her close in his embrace. She smiled in content, resting her head under his chin and soon she was asleep. Tripp watched her sweet, beautiful face as she slept. She was beautiful. He fell asleep less than five minutes later.

**THE END**

**Hello. This is my first fanfic ever so yeh. :) Read and Review Bitches!**


End file.
